Yuki and Kaname's New Life
by cutekumachan
Summary: Yuki has become Kaname's queen and wife. They just found out she is pregnant and the old senate is after their family. Will they be able to protect their child or will they lose her and their position in the vampire world forever?
1. Characters

**Characters:**

 **Yuki:** Pureblood

 **Kaname:** Pureblood

 **Akemi:** Pureblood newborn


	2. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

After the Academy was destroyed Kaname and Yuki went back to their family home, which had been rebuilt over the years. It was just as gorgeous and large as it was when they lived there while they were children.

As Kaname's new fiance, Yuki had duties as the head of the home and needed to get their wedding plans in order. The wedding would take place in two weeks. And she is still Kaname's lover. That required some duties as well; ones she didn't completely understand yet.

"Yuki"

Yuki turned toward Kaname's beautiful, kind face. "Yes?'

"Come to bed."

Yuki had been sitting inside the bay window, in their bedroom, thinking of Zero and Kaname. She loved them both still. Zero stayed at the Academy to help rebuild and keep order as a guardian. " _I will come to kill you."_ She flashed back to the moment that Zero said those words to her. It still caused her significant pain just to think of it.

Yet as a pureblood she had a duty to stay by Kaname's side. There wasn't a choice, it was expected of her. She thought Kaname was asleep but he had been waiting for her to come to bed. He had been craving her warm body.

Finally Yuki nodded and got up.

Kaname grabbed her as soon as she laid down and pulled her close.

"Stay with me."

She looked away. Of course he knew what she was thinking about.

 **Chapter 1:**

Now that the wedding was over, Yuki was now a part of Kaname's world for the rest of her life.

Kaname led her to their bedroom. "I will wait until you are ready."

He kissed her gently and walked out of the room.

Their bedroom was gorgeous with a color scheme of red and gold and large. She had never seen a room so large, it was larger than her dorm room in the academy. The walls were a light gold painted with roses across the wallpaper and the carpet was a deep red. The bed is what really got her attention. It set off the entire room with a glow. It was a wooden, gold colored four poster canopy bed with red bedding and gold pillows with little designs. It was gorgeous. To top everything off they had an extensive walk in closet.

Two maids came in to get her dressed in the lingerie that Kaname had bought her for their wedding night.

It was a red flimsy one piece that had a slit down the center of it and furry breast holders.

Yuki was embarrassed but sat on the bed and waited for Kaname to come into the bedroom. The maids bowed and left her alone. Kaname walked in and smiled broadly. She blushed deeper and tightened her thighs. She wasn't sure if she could do this; whatever "this" is.

"I will be gentle," Kaname said, "We will go as slowly as you need to."

Yuki smiled.

Kaname came closer and slowly leaned in putting his hand on her thigh. The kiss started out slow then deepened. Yuki was shocked and the kiss shot electricity through her body. He stopped the kiss and slowly picked her up and laid her flat on the bed.

"Are you ready to give yourself to me completely and live life as a vampire by my side in this world of blood?"

Yuki went back to the suorie before she found out her true heritage and Kaname had asked her something similar after she had disobeyed his request to stay in the room. Her answer was the same this time.

"Yes." Her feelings were jumbled up and confused but the one that stood out was her overwhelming love for Kaname.

Kaname loved the thought of having Yuki all to himself. He slowly licked her neck and bit. This was the way lovers showed their love and devotion in the vampire world. The pleasure was bursting through her body making her body wiggle uncontrollably and something warm to build in her stomach. Kaname's hand slowly moved up her thigh to her breasts. Shocked, Yuki pushed him away.

"Kaname!"

"It's part of it Yuki." He looked at her perfect lovely face. "I understand if this is a little difficult for you."

Yuki pushed herself up against the headboard. "I….I," she stammered, "I need some time."

Yuki jumped off the bed and began to run to the bathroom adjoined to the master bedroom. But Kaname grabbed her wrist and flung her back onto the bed pushing her down with his weight.

"Kaname?"

"Please Yuki," he whispered, "Please understand I will love you gently. I would never hurt you."

Yuki looked up at him and cupped his face. She nodded and surrendered.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

A couple of weeks later, Yuki sat over the toilet spilling her dinner.

"What is wrong with me," she whispered to herself. "I'm always exhausted and I haven't been feeling well." She went back to that first night of her marriage it was actually the most amazing thing she had ever experienced in her life and they made love at least twice that night then again when they woke up. It was a beautiful experience.

Wait, she sat up, could she be…?

No, that's not possible…. is it?

A maid came in and started making the bed while another got a fresh dress out for Yuki to wear for the day. It was a lovely light blue heart neckline dress.

Feeling a little uncomfortable while they dressed her Yuki looked at the older maid. "Um," she fumbled with her long hair. "Can I ask you a question?"

The maid looked at her through her whitening hair with a gentle smile. "Of course, Lady Yuki."

It was still going to take a while for her to get used to being called that.

She took a breath. "How can you tell if you are pregnant?" Yuki blushed brightly.

The younger maid gasped dropping the duster she had.

The older maid just smiled. "You're having morning sickness aren't you?"

"Um well I'm sick and exhausted; yes."

"I think it's time you spoke to your husband and gave him the wonderful news."

The maids walked out leaving her to her thoughts.

A couple of hours later, Kaname finally walked through the front door. Home from doing his business with the new Senate he now had full control over. He was the new King but he decided to have some aristocrats to make things fair and to run things by him. And of course it was the three that were in the night class with him that decided to stay by his side; Ruka, Seiren, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki. He ultimately made all of the decisions.

Yuki had been waiting for him in the front room, her nerves on edge. How would he react? Would he be happy or angry?

"Yuki," he said in his gentle voice. "How are you feeling? Any better?" Kaname had been worried about her sickness; mainly because vampires never got sick unless it was serious.

"Ya, of course I'm perfectly fine." She smiled her usual smile. "But I have something to say."

"Whatever it is, it won't change anything between us." He cupped her face gently and smiled that loving smile she loved so much.

 _That may not be the case_ , she thought.

She steadied herself. "I think I may be pregnant and that's why I haven't been feeling well."

Kaname's smile faded and was replaced with shock. She knew it, he wasn't happy. Then suddenly his face burst with a smile and he grabbed her, swinging her around.

"I'm so happy. Pregnant."

He put her back on the ground and kneeled in front of her stomach, smiling.

"I will make sure you have the best there is to offer and I will protect you with my life," Kaname whispered to her stomach…. no their baby.

Yuki laughed. "So names. I was thinking Katashi for a boy and Akemi for a girl. What do you think?"

"Perfect," he whispered. "Perfect."

He stood. "Now let's go eat dinner."

Yuki walked beside him into the dining room, glowing beautifully due to the pregnancy. She didn't believe she could be this happy when she left the academy but here she was, the happiest she had been in her life. Her life finally felt complete, no worries, no one to hurt her or her family, and a baby on the way. The only thing she had to worry about was the moment Zero made good on his promise. Although she said she would be waiting she could no longer keep that promise. She was going to be a mother and that was the most important thing in her life right now. Not Zero.

They sat at each end of the table with Kaname's new Senate.

Yuki smiled at each of them before looking at Kaname for permission. He nodded slowly with a smile.

Yuki cleared her throat and looked around at each person at the table. "We have an announcement."

Everyone looked at her expectantly, especially Hanabusa. He has always been the most loyal and she liked him the most.

"I'm pregnant."

Everyone gasped. But Ruka stood. "Excuse me," she whispered sadly and walked out of the room. Yuki had always known about Ruka's love for Kaname but she also knew that Kaname only had eyes for her. But she also knew that Akatsuki loved Ruka and she wished Ruka would realize just how much Akatsuki sacrifices just for Ruka.

Akatsuki stood too. "Excuse me Lord Kaname, Lady Yuki." He went after Ruka.

Yuki glanced at Kaname and got up herself. "I think I will go talk to her myself."

Kaname just nodded and started a conversation with with Hanabusa.

Yuki walked down the hall to the guest bedroom she knew belonged to Ruka.

"But why did that girl have to interfere. I love Lord Kaname but he will never love me because of her."

Yuki put her hand down. Knocking probably wasn't the best idea. Ruka hated her.

"Ruka, he's a pureblood you are not. It wouldn't have worked out anyway," Akatsuki explained.

Yuki knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping but she couldn't help it.

"But….but," Ruka started crying.

Yuki had had enough. She burst through the door. "Ruka this is ridiculous!"

"Lady Yuki," they bowed.

"Ruka look," Yuki explained calmly. "Can't you see that Akatsuki loves you."

Akatsuki started and glanced at Ruka.

"Is this true," Ruka asked Akatsuki.

"Yes," he resigned.

"I'll leave you two alone." Yuki walked out the door and back into the dining room.

Kaname was sitting alone. "Hanabusa went to his room. Shall we retire?" He stood.

"Yes but I was actually thinking about a bath."

"I'll join you."

Yuki laid against Kaname in the tub. It felt blissful.

"You know we can try something here."

Yuki glanced up. "But won't it hurt the baby."

Kaname laughed. "No, of course it won't.

Yuki smiled and nodded. They started to kiss slowly and Kaname deepened it.

Yuki slid him inside her and began to rock. Oh it felt so good and it seemed it feel even better now that she was pregnant and her nipples were more sensitive as they rubbed against his chest. The kiss ended and she began to moan. "Oh Kaname."

Kaname pushed himself further inside her roughly. It was intoxicated. She couldn't think the pleasure was too much for her. Finally she burst, slowly coming back down to earth. Kaname had also just finished and smiled at her.

"Let's clean up and go to bed."

"Alright," she agreed.

Once finished she fell against the mattress, exhausted and blissful. Kaname laid beside her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Goodnight my princess," he whispered before slipping off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It had been months since the announcement of her daughter's birth. Kaname had invited many aristocrats and a the few purebloods there were to the baby shower they were throwing in Akemi's honor, their daughter. It wasn't a normal baby shower like the humans had. It was more like a ball. Everyone was dressed elegantly.

"Yuki," Kaname called. "Come meet an old friend of mine."

Yuki quickly walked over.

"This is Isaya Shoto and his wife." Kaname pointed to a beautiful man who was neat and tidy in appearance and of eternal beauty. He had beautiful hair near his shoulders and stunning eyes. The wife was also lovely and could quite possibly be a model. She had hair to her waist and half was pulled up into a elegant bun with curls framing her face.

"And this is their son, Akane."

Yuki looked down at a lovely young boy. He looked just like his father and he could be no more than five years old.

"Nice to meet you all," Yuki said formally.

"They have a proposition for us," Kaname said.

From his cautious tone, Yuki could tell she wouldn't like it right away.

"What?"

"Well since we are both of pureblood lineage, they suggest a union between our daughter, Akemi and their son, Akane."

Yuki couldn't believe her ears. It was too early. Akemi wasn't even born yet. How could she possibly get engaged. "It's too soon. She isn't even born yet."

"Yuki we were engaged while her were still in the womb." Kaname grabbed her hand gently and held it to his face. "Please think about this."

"I will, but I cannot make a decision at this moment."

"Very well," Isaya conceded. "We will await your reply. Shall we dance for now."

Isaya put out his hand. Yuki glanced at Kaname. He nodded.

Yuki took Isaya's hand and walked onto the dance floor.

"Please, young Yuki," Isaya whispered. "I implore you to consider my son as a husband for your daughter. He will love her like no other." He looked into Yuki's eyes. "I know my son and he will be a wonderful husband for your daughter."

"I'm sorry, but I want her to at least be in this world before I make such a decision."

The dance ended. "I understand." Isaya bowed and walked back to his son and wife.

Kaname walked over and took her over to sit and rest her feet. Her stomach was larger than usual and it made it hard to walk. She did more of a waddle and dancing was difficult too.

"How do you feel?"

"Huh? Oh I'm fine just fine," she reassured him.

He stood and clapped his hands for attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing,

"Join me for the opening of presents in the library, if you will."

Yuki linked her arm in his and started toward their large, extensive library. She wondered what they got for her little Akemi. She couldn't wait to open the gifts.

Mmmmmm she hoped there were chocolates in the library for her. That was her addiction since her pregnancy started and she needed a lot more blood too. It was odd to her that purebloods could only drink from each other or willing aristocrats. Purebloods couldn't drink the blood of humans without killing them or turning them. So it was difficult. But luckily Hanabusa was willing to give her blood anytime she needed it when Kaname wasn't with her and Kaname used any aristocrat except Ruka because of her love for him; he didn't want to encourage that.

Kaname sat her in her in the largest comfy chair in the library next to the books and an end table with homemade dark chocolates ready for her. Beside the bookcases were presents. There were so many. This was going to take ages and she was so tired already.

The first gift Kaname gave her was from Hanabusa's family. It was a gorgeous gold music box. It was painted with greens and reds and some purple. She opened it. It played a lullaby and inside were little painted figures of she and Kaname. It was beautiful. She felt tears on her cheeks. "Thank you Hanabusa." He bowed his head kindly.

The rest of the gifts consisted of handmade one of kind toys and blankets and bedding sets for little Akemi. There were even books and jewelry for Akemi as she grew. And also bathing items and engraved towels for the baby.

"These are all so lovely, thank you." Yuki smiled at each guest.

"One more, my darling." Kaname brought over a small wrapped box. What could possibly be so small for a baby. It was from Isaya's family. Yuki looked at it suspiciously before opening it. Inside was the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen. It was almost as large as her diamond but instead of a white diamond set in white gold, it was a rare blue diamond set in white gold accented with small white diamonds within the band. Inside was engraved "Love Forever."

Yuki glanced up at the family then around her and knew she could not deny this gift in front of all the vampires. "Tha…..Thank you." She bowed her head and finally gave her answer. "Our families shall unite and our children will be lovely together."

Kaname smiled approvingly. He walked over to Isaya. "Meet me in my office after the shower and we will discuss the plans for our children."

Yuki felt anger and disgust. How could they corner her like that?! Then she began to cry.

Kaname glanced over. "Yuki."

"I would like to retire please. I'm awfully tired."

Kaname smiled. "Yes of course. I will show everyone out."

Yuki walked upstairs with dignity. She would not show anymore emotions in front of these people especially that Isaya and his wife. How could they be so selfish? She only wanted a good life for her daughter and for Akima to chose her own fate not to have her life lived for her. But now there was no going back. Akemi and Akane would be married probably by the time Akemi was sixteen just like Yuki did.

Although Yuki fell in love with Kaname before their marriage she didn't know if the same would happen for Akemi and Akane. She hoped it would be that way. But she could only hope.

Slowly she lay in bed and waited until Kaname finished his meeting with Isaya.

Kaname walked into the bedroom and watched Yuki sleep as he undressed. She was so beautiful and she was all his. He couldn't believe Isaya had put them is such a position and he told him exactly how he felt about it. But they had come to a deal and would be having legal documents drawn up in the next week or so. Akemi and Akane would be married a week after Akemi's sixteenth birthday. Kaname knew Yuki wouldn't like it but that was the world of a pureblood. Keeping the blood untainted by human blood was what kept the vampire world in order.

"Kaname?" Yuki rolled over to look into Kaname's eyes. "What was the agreement?"

"She will be married a week after her sixteenth birthday."

"So soon," she whispered tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Yuki." Kaname took her into her arms. "I'm so sorry they put you in this position but hopefully they will fall in love before then."

"And what if they don't?"

Kaname sighed. "I am putting a clause in the paperwork. If one or neither love the other than the engagement will be off."

"Oh thank you." Yuki tightened her grip around him. "I love you."

"I love you too, my beauty."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Finally the day had come. It was only two weeks after the shower. Akemi was early but seven and a half months isn't that premature, after all they are vampires and it could be normal.

The week before the legal papers for the marriage arrangement had been drawn up and signed. Yuki had watched and signed with sadness in her heart. She wished things didn't have to be so quick. But at least she would have Akemi for her first sixteen years.

Yuki lay on the bed in torturous pain. The contractions were unbelievably painful. She felt like she was being ripped from the inside out. She could have sworn she was dying. How could something so beautiful come from so much pain? "Aaaaahhhh," she screamed.

Kaname grabbed her hand. It was somewhat comforting.

"The contractions are getting closer together," the midwife explained. "It's almost time."

The midwife was a pretty young human woman, that specializes in home deliveries. She had light blue eyes and fair skin. She smelled delicious but Yuki couldn't think of that right now.

She was just relieved the time to push had finally come. It had been at least five hours since the her water broke and the pain was becoming unbearable.

"Okay," said the midwife. "Push."

Yuki gathered up all the energy she had and pushed as hard as she could.

"Okay, okay. Breath." The midwife pressed in her pelvis. "Again."

Again Yuki pushed. Suddenly the pain vanished and her stomach felt empty.

Akemi started crying. The midwife cleaned her up quickly and put her in Yuki's arms.

Akemi's eyes were shut tight but she was healthy and she was beautiful. She had Kaname's chin but she looked so much like Yuki.

"Oh Kaname, isn't she beautiful."

"She's exquisite," Kaname whispered. "Can I….?"

Yuki smiled and handed Akemi over to Kaname. She hasn't seen him smile like that since she was five years old and tried to dress herself and he got a first rate view. Yuki smiled at the memory. Finally something to make Kaname truly happy besides herself. He has so much pressure as a pureblood king, the stress was hurting him. She could tell. He had so much responsibility for one so young.

The midwife was continuing pressing on Yuki's pelvis and having her push to get the last of the umbilical cord out.

"She is magnificent," Kaname said as he soothed Akemi.

"She may be hungry," said the midwife.

"How do I do that," asked Yuki.

The midwife was one of the few humans who worked with the Senate and kept the secret of the vampires. There were also those who are willing to give blood to the lower vampires and some who helped keep the vampires cover in the human world.

The midwife only smiled as Kaname gave Akemi back to Yuki. "Well if you were human I'd say breastfeed but as a vampire she is to drink the mother's blood."

Yuki slowly put her finger in the baby's mouth and waited. She felt the small prick of Akemi's tiny teeth and suckle of the sweet baby girl's mouth as she drank. Yuki finally felt at home. This was her family. Her husband and her daughter. She would protect them with her life. Even if she had to make the same decision as her mother Juri did and make her daughter human in order to protect her, she would.

Kaname watched with wonder at his wife and daughter. He was the happiest he had ever felt in his long, long life. It was a lovely sight and he would never allow anything to take it away from him.

He watched from afar as that little girl was born. He would have her under his control if it was the last thing he did. He would destroy that family like Kaname destroyed him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Yuki watched her baby girl sleep in her new crib. They had decorated the nursery like a princess's. It was all pink and beige. Her crib was a beige with a pink canopy on top. There was a pink armoire and dresser. Then on the other side of the room was the play area full of toys and sort of looked like a small apartment with how they set it up. It was lovely.

"Yuki."

"Hmmmm?" She looked up at Kaname questionly.

"It's time."

Yuki understood. She looked down Akemi. It was two days after her birth and they were throwing a celebration in her honor and inviting all the aristocrats and purebloods to meet her.

Yuki slowly picked up the baby. Akemi fussed a little before settling in her mother's arms. Yuki smiled down at her daughter and slowly started out of the room.

As they came down the main staircase, everyone below them began to titter excitedly.

Yuki stopped on the last step and glanced at everyone around her with a smile. The beautiful smile of a new mother. "Welcome."

Slowly Isaya and his family walked up to glance at the newborn. Akane seemed to be the most fascinated. Yuki bent down to give him a better look. She was happy that he seemed to adore Akemi so early. Maybe is was meant to be. Maybe they would be happy.

Time went by as others trickled up and down to look at the child. It was a beautiful sight until the baby started screaming to be fed. Yuki smiled. "If you will excuse me for a moment."

Everyone bowed. "Lady Yuki," they said in union.

After Akemi was fed, Yuki lay her in the bassinet and had it carried down to the ballroom where everyone waited. Isaya and his son came to Akemi's bassinet with a gift. It was an expensive jewelry box with jewels all around the edge. Inside was a white gold heart locket that had photos of Akemi and Akane inside. It was beautiful. And Yuki guessed Kaname gave them a picture of Akemi.

After that there was blood and cake passed around to celebrate the coming union of the two most prominent families in the vampire community. Yuki was starting to accept it. Akane seemed to be very fond of little Akemi already. In fact he was holding her gently in his arms while the adults danced and partied together. His smile was of a boy who was in love. Although it was only the love of a toddler, it still gave Yuki hope.

"What are you thinking about," Kaname interrupted her thoughts.

Yuki glanced up. "Just about how happy I am that Akane seems to love her so much already."

" I was the same with you," Kaname explained. "I loved you the moment I saw you in our mother's arms."

Yuki smiled lovingly up at him. She still thought a brother and sister together was a little wrong but she did live in the vampire world now where things like this were accepted into society. She still couldn't believe she fell in love with him before she found out she was a pureblood princess and he was her brother. It wasn't the most romantic love story but it was her story.

The dance ended and Yuki headed over to where Akane and Akemi were sitting and bent down to grab her daughter. Akane was reluctant to let her go but he did after he gave her a kiss on the forehead. It was the most adorable sight Yuki had ever seen. It brought tears to her eyes.

Kaname smiled but walked her to the door where they both sent everyone on their way with goodbyes. Kaname closed the door and held his arms out for Akemi. Yuki gave her over tiredly and walked up the stairs with Kaname to put her into bed.

In the hallway they caught Ruka and Akatsuki in a heated embrace. Yuki turned bright red.

Kaname cleared his throat. Ruka broke away from Akatsuki abruptly. They both bowed. "Lord Kaname, Lady Yuki."

Kaname gave that stern look and they scampered away rather quickly. Yuki giggled a little as she and Kaname moved on to the nursery. Kaname put Akemi down gently while Yuki check the windows to make sure they were locked securely and doubled down with an extra lock they had bought a while back.

Kaname smiled and grabbed Yuki picking her up bridal style. "Finally we are alone."

Yuki laughed but let him carry her to their bedroom. This was going to be fun. Kaname had started experimenting with different techniques.


End file.
